


First Prayer

by AeAyem



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeAyem/pseuds/AeAyem
Summary: A gift for user mournholdvacation. In which a Goddess offers her aid to the smallest of champions.





	First Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mournholdvacation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournholdvacation/gifts).



> dunmeris words: 
> 
> ata, alma: father, mother  
> t'lonya:literally 'birthing-swaddle', a cloth young children are wrapped in

"ALMA!" 

The adults' brief period of slumber-- mere minutes-- was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek. For a moment neither moved, as a shrill voice echoed down the halls; finally the mother gave a resigned sigh and made to sit up. 

"Wait, Varona," said Arnos, pressing gently on his wife's shoulder. "This time I'll go." 

"Are you sure?" Varona asked. "Last time it went for hours..." 

"Sleep, my love. I'll take care of it." 

Wearily, Varona sunk back into bed, and Arnos donned a robe before tiptoeing out into the halls. "ALMA!" rang down the halls again, the voice now louder and near-hysterical. "ATA! ALMA!"

"I'm here, little scrib!" Arnos said, pushing open the door. "Ata is here." 

The child’s room was small but cozy, filled to the brim with toys and stuffed animals, and cast in a pale blue glow from the garlands of magelights that hovered about the room. In the centre was a small bed, piled high with furs, surrounded by floating mobiles and dangling ornaments; and poking out from beneath the covers, a small and cowering dunmer girl, clutching a stuffed guar for dear life. When Arnos entered the room she cried out and reached for him, sobbing: "Ata, ata!" 

He darted to her side and scooped the sobbing child up into his arms. "There, there, Vuri. There, my child. It's okay, it's okay!" 

"Ata, ata," sobbed Vuri, "There's deyra under my bed and they're going to eat me!" She babbled something else, incoherent through her tears, and wrapped her little arms around his neck so tightly it hurt. 

Arnos sighed. "Oh, little scrib. There, there. There's no daedra under your bed." 

"Yes there are! I saw them!" Vuri dissolved into tears against him, shaking, and couldn't be consoled further, nor could she speak. Arnos sunk onto her bed and cradled his daughter in his arms, rocking her back and forth, waiting for her to calm down, murmuring gentle words. 

"The daedra can't get you--" he began after a moment.

"Yes they can! I saw them!" 

"The Three protect us from daedra, and fight away all evils." 

"They're going to eat me," Vuri wailed. "Ata!" 

"There, there." Arnos rocked her back and forth. "I'll tell you what, let's say a prayer to the Three, and they will protect us. How does that sound? Now, we pray to ALMSIVI--" 

But Vuri began to sob again, shaking and clutching at his robe, and Arnos broke off the prayer half-way through. 

"... Would you like to come sleep with Alma and I?" he finally asked.

Sniffling, Vuri nodded, and, resigned, Arnos picked up his daughter and brought her back to their room, where poor Varona was already fast asleep. 

 

*** 

 

"Maybe there are Daedra in her room," suggested Varona, "Maybe there's a scamp under her bed, or something. I heard it happened to a friend of the Verenims. A banekin, it escaped from some Telvanni's laboratory, moved into their play-room and terrorized the kids for weeks..." 

"There's no scamp in her room," replied Arnos, exhausted. It was a bright morning and they sat at the table, sharing a pot of very strong coffee to chase off the fatigue of the sleepless night. 

"You never know, Arnos. Maybe we should check again."

"There's no daedra in her room, Var. It's just her imagination." 

Varona sighed and ran her hands through her long hair. "I don't think you should go to the Temple." 

"I don't think we have a choice. When was the last time we slept through the night? Two months ago? Three?" 

"What if they decide she's soul-sick? What if they take her away?"

"They won't. She's only three, for pity's sake, they won't." 

"But what if..."

"Alma!" someone chirped. Vuri had appeared in the doorway, beaming; she wore her best tunic, a lovely white spider-silk garment covered in embroidered pink Moril-tree motifs, and in one hand she clutched her favorite stuffed guar, while in the other she held her t'lonya. She was smiling, as if the terrors of the night before had never troubled her mind. 

"Vuri!" Varona said warmly, extending her arms. "My, you look beautiful! Did you put that on all by yourself?"

"Yes, Alma! All myself!" 

"Wonderful! Come here and let me make your hair pretty." 

Vuri ran over and was immediately hoisted into Varona's lap. Arnos watched, unable to hold back a smile, as his wife carefully tied the girl's thin black hair into little braids, while she sucked on the edge of her t'lonya and kicked her short legs up in the air. 

"Are you ready to go to the Temple?" Arnos asked. 

Vuri nodded her head enthusiastically, causing Varona to 'tsk'. "Hold still, love, I'm not done." 

"I'm gonna see... Almsivi!" Vuri said happily, kicking out her legs. "I'm going to see the... one... two... three! Three!" 

"Yes, you are, my love, and you'll look beautiful. There, I'm all done with your hair." 

Vuri hopped off of her mother's lap and ran to her father, nearly tripping over her tunic as she did, but Arnos caught her as she fell, causing her to shriek with delight. He hoisted her up and rose to his feet. 

"Well!" he declared. "Let's be off, eh? We can't keep the gods waiting!"

"Arnos," Varona said softly, with a frown. "Are you certain this is a good idea?" 

"It will be fine," Arnos replied, "We don't have any other choice." 

Varona stood, and kissed Vuri's head, and then kissed him. "Fine," she murmured, "Send my regards to the Tribunal, if they agree to see you."    
  


***

 

Mournhold Temple was always busy, and that morning was no different: it was, after all, the heart of the nation, literally and figuratively. Ordinators walked around the plaza surrounding the Temple, giving tours to pilgrims and sightseers, or keeping close eyes on all visitors; priests mediated in the extensive gardens; townspeople reclined in the shade of fragrant flowering trees and exchanged the day's gossip or hawked petty wares; beggars appealed for alms and aid from Temple worker and passers-by; children played outside as their parents attended worship within the grand building. Vuri braved nearly half the steps up to the Temple on her own legs, and gladly agreed to walk by her father's side as they crossed through the garden to the door. She still carried her stuffed guar in one hand and her t'lonya in the other, the latter of which she chewed on nervously as with wide eyes she absorbed the vastness of the complex, and the richness of the world surrounding it. Though this wasn't her first time to the Temple, her previous visits had been restrained to the children's group that was held by the lake at the base of the stairs every week-- never before had she been brought within the building itself.

When they grew near to the door, Arnos stopped and lifted Vuri into his arms before approaching the Ordinator who stood guard. "Greetings, sera," he said, bowing. "I am Arnos Dareloth of House Sadras." 

The Ordinator inclined his head. "Glory to the Three, sera. Do you have business at the Temple?" 

Here Arnos hesitated-- Varona's warning echoed in his ears, and he suddenly realized that this whole thing seemed just a bit ridiculous. But Vuri was gawking at the Ordinators, and her nervous chewing on the t'lonya had grown more nervous still, so for his child's sake he steeled himself and persevered. "I request an audience with the Sacred Lady." 

Though the Ordinator was masked, Arnos could practically sense his eyebrows rise. "For what purpose, sera?" 

"For the sake of my daughter. She's been troubled, and I believe a meeting with Almalexia would mend her heart." Arnos bowed a little. "Please, sera." 

The Ordinator was quiet for a long moment. "Mother Mournhold is exceedingly busy--" he began.

"Wait," someone called, and Arnos glanced up to see a Hand of Almalexia on the other side of the door, watching them with a tilted head. "You said your name was Dareloth?"

"Y... yes, that's right." Arnos replied uncertainly. "Arnos and Vuri Dareloth." 

The Hand turned his attention to the Ordinator. "Let them through, Favel. Almalexia's expecting them." 

It was hard to tell whether the Ordinator or Arnos himself were more surprised by that declaration; the Ordinator stepped aside and pushed open the door, and Arnos, stunned, hesitated for a moment, before placing Vuri down, and they walked into the Temple without a word.

Inside the Temple was quiet and dim, a holy silence pervading the place; but it was neither still nor empty, for priests and Hands rushed to and fro, chattering in muted voices. The Temple was the abode of the Living Gods, both their place of worship and their literal home, and this was clear by the interior: the floor was strewn with cushions, bookshelves lined the walls and open books lay cast aside on benches, among instruments and easels and all manner of wonderful comforting things. Plates of candies and tall bottles filled with delicious drink sat on desks cluttered with loose papers; the whole place was animated and restless, its holiness unable to hold back the business of a living centre. 

And before them, suspended and glowing as light is suspended on a cloud in the evening, was Almalexia.

It was not Arnos' first time seeing the Goddess, but she took his breath away nonetheless. Vuri was likewise stunned, and she stopped in her tracks, so that Arnos' leg bumped into her, and Arnos automatically knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. "Go on," he whispered, without taking his eyes off of the Goddess. "This is Mother Morrowind. Go to her." 

Vuri looked over her shoulder, then back at Almalexia, nervously hugging her guar. But Almalexia had noticed them, too, and she sunk to the ground, standing as any mortal would, and extended a hand. "Vuri," she called. "Will you come?"

With that encouragement, and a whisper from her father, Vuri tottered forwards, staring at Almalexia with wide eyes. 

And to Arnos’ astonishment Almalexia sunk to her knees, so that she was at eye-level with the child. "Hello, Vuri," said the Goddess warmly. "I am Almalexia." 

"I'm Vuri," replied the girl. "I'm... one, two, three years old, and I like guars, and I can count to... nine-ten, twenty, and I like purple, and I like scribs, and I love my alma and ata, and this," she held forth her stuffed guar, "His name is yellow-ey." 

Arnos pressed his hand to his face, embarrassed, but Almalexia only smiled. "What a smart girl you are! Sotha Sil would be proud of your knowledge."

This made Vuri beam, all her timidness forgotten at once. "I don't like soap. I like to swim in the lake, and so does yellow-ey. No soap." 

"My Goddess," Arnos interjected softly, "My daughter has been troubled, as of late. She fears there are daedra under her bed, and she can't sleep through the night. I was hoping that you could assure her of your Divine Protection, and tell her how the Tribunal defend us from daedra." 

A little frown appeared on Almalexia's face. "Is this true, Vuri? Do daedra trouble you?"

Vuri, her expression solemn and a little scared, nodded. "Blag Bal lives under my bed! He tries to eat me, when I sleep, but ata protects me, but when he's not there, Blag Bal wants to eat me." 

Almalexia looked gravely serious, and she pressed her hand to her mouth, thinking. "This is a dire situation," she told Vuri. "Molag Bal is a daunting foe indeed. I have fought with him often in the past, always vanquishing him. It troubles me that he bothers you, my child." 

"Ata always fights him off," Vuri said proudly, "But then he comes back in the night, and, he tries to eat me, and yellow-ey, and I have to get ata to fight him off again." 

Almalexia nodded, as if deciding something. "Then I see I must use my power to banish him once more." 

Arnos was about to ask, but as he watched, Almalexia reached up to her neck and unfastened an amulet that hung there. "You are a very brave girl, Vuri," said the Goddess, "You have defied him every night, and that takes great courage. You have a warrior's heart, and you are so strong. I would ask a task of you. Will you accept it?"

Eyes wide as saucers, Vuri bit down on the edge of her t'lonya and nodded gravely. 

With utmost seriousness, Almalexia lifted the amulet from her neck and held it in the air. "This," she said, "Is Delyn's Finger. It is a powerful relic, with the strength to banish any daedra that should approach you. Say the word and it will shine with holy light. I will give this to you, if you promise to use it against evil. Will you do this?"

Vuri nodded again. 

"Then I bestow my blessing upon you," said Almalexia, sliding the chain of the amulet over Vuri's head. "Only say the words-- 'Mother Ayem protect me'-- and hold your hands over the amulet, and its power will awaken, and no evil will touch you." She gently put her hands over Vuri's, and guided them to enclose the amulet. "Now, can you say, 'Mother Ayem protects me'?" 

"Mother Ayem protects me," Vuri said obediently. 

Immediately the amulet began to shine with light, and Vuri gasped. Almalexia released her hands, and Vuri immediately turned, stumbling back over to Arnos and grabbing his leg, still holding the amulet with one hand. "Ata!" she yelled. "Ata, look, look!" 

Arnos lifted her up, and she shoved the amulet into his face. "Look, ata!" Vuri repeated. "Deyra fighting necklace! I got a Blag Bal fighting necklace!" 

"It's beautiful," Arnos murmured. "It's beautiful," he said again, looking to Almalexia, who had stood and resumed floating, watching them both with an inscrutable expression. "My Goddess, I know not what to say... "

"That amulet will soothe her whenever she needs it," said Almalexia. "If ever fears of evil spirits trouble her in the night, she can call on this amulet, and my divine protection will be with her. I sincerely hope it brings her comfort."

At a loss for words, Arnos bowed deeply. "Thank you," he uttered, "Thank you. I don't know what to say." 

"Stand, Arnos. All the children of Morrowind are my children, and their fears grieve me, and any comfort I can provide them pleases me well. Do not heed your wife's concerns; it was wise of you to bring this poor soul to me." 

At a loss for words, Arnos bowed again, and then placed Vuri back onto the ground, "What do you say, Vuri?"

"Mother Ayem protects me!" Vuri said happily, giggling as the amulet pulsed with serene light.

"No, little scrib, what do we say when we get a present?"

"Ummm. Thank you!" And to his surprise, the girl ran forwards and hugged Almalexia's leg, causing Almalexia to laugh. 

"What a courteous child! Return to your father, and go with my light and blessings." She stroked back Vuri's hair, then bowed to give her a kiss on the head. "And when next you see Molag Bal, strike him down for me!" 

The meeting had evidently left an impression on Vuri, for she chattered excitedly about it all the way home, hugging her amulet to her chest alongside her t'lonya and her guar. But the next morning, Arnos and Varona awoke and were surprised to find that they'd slept through the night undisturbed; and when Arnos checked on his daughter, he found her curled up and fast asleep in her bed, her serene face illuminated by a pale glow from the amulet she clasped in her hands. 

 


End file.
